


Love Monster

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction is a funny thing. Post-war. Response to prompt seventeen (monster) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

The small cell was cold, dank and wholly uncomfortable. The only amenities offered were a filthy, infested mattress and piss-stained urinal that had seen better days. An intrusion of cockroaches freely roamed the stone floor while several suspicious droppings indicated the presence of larger vermin, such as mice or rats. Still, as dismal as the confinement space was, Uchiha Sasuke's greatest torment came from the prisoner that occupied the neighboring cell.

"I blame our current predicament entirely on you," Uzumaki Naruto had the audacity to declare.

Sasuke gave a derisive snort. "That's generous, especially since you were the one that stumbled into the trap and released the knockout gas that led to our capture."

"How was I supposed to know there was a trap?" the obnoxious jinchuuriki defended.

"You _claim_ to be a ninja," Sasuke insulted. "You're supposed to expect the unexpected."

Naruto glared. "I didn't see you with a bullhorn announcing that we were walking into a trap!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you needed me to hold your hand."

"That's it, bastard! When we get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sasuke grunted as he struggled against the chakra suppressor encircling his wrists. "Not even on your best day, dead-last."

"Shannaro!"

At the familiar battle cry, the structure in which they were being held captive began to shake. The severity of the tremors caused cracks to develop in the foundation and the quarreling pair had to latch onto their respective cell bars for support. Exclamations of pain resonated from guards in the distance, followed by some colorful profanity and a number of mini quakes on their rescuer's part.

"Sakura-chan sounds ticked," Naruto said with a wince.

Sasuke smirked at the next series of jolts.

"She can be a real monster," his teammate groaned.

The building shuddered once again.

' _Yeah, but she's my monster_ ,' Sasuke thought with more than a little pride.


End file.
